Mommy's Hometown Hero
by Angel Scones
Summary: This story is completely AU and as of now is rated k. Her objective: marriage. Her opponent a stubborn single mom. After ten years Maura Isles is finally back in South Dakota. But she intends to sell the family farm and rush home to the city. Ex soldier Jane Rizzoli wont let her go without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely au. My stories tend to come out better that way. I will warn you that they ladies are not the same as they are on the show and Jane is a wounded vet while Maura is an actress and single mother. To a little girl. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone I will update when I can but since I am in bed with cracked ribs probably often. RE-WRITTEN not every single word though. Also I have to warn you now before you get to far into the story that there may be some trigger warnings later in the story both from Jane having flashbacks of the war and something that happened in Maura's past. As I said it's an au story so there are things in this that happen for a fact others that we wish would happen and things that probably never will happen. **

**I wanted to say that some of this story belongs to me some of it belongs to Merrill Whren. I am putting up a disclaimer so I can't be sued and hope nobody else will complain.**

Nothing much had changed in ten years on the farm where Maura Isles had grown up. The faded red barn sat against a backdrop of fields newly planted with wheat and grain. A gentle breeze rustled shiny green leaves in the cottonwoods lining the creek. The peaceful picture didn't tell the whole story. Despite its appeal, she hated this place. There were to many memories here to many things that had happened Gripping her young daughter's hand, Maura squinted against the early May sun in the cloudless sky over the South Dakota prairie. A black pickup, coming down the lane, bumped across the ground and kicked up a cloud of dust as it came to a stop near the barn. When the driver emerged, she recognized her, even at a distance. Maura could not mistake the height or the curls sticking out from under the ball cap. Tightness settled around her heart, Swallowing a lump in her throat, she brushed dust from her black silk dress. She wasn't sure what she would say to Jane Rizzoli time had made them strangers?

With a very obvious limp, Jane trudged toward the barn. Her faded jeans and blue chambray shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below her scars, accentuated her tall, muscular build. She'd been at her mothers funeral this morning, among the sea of people who had come to pay their last respects, but Maura barely remembered talking to Jane. Her mind had been consumed with grief ever since she had learned her mother had died suddenly in a car accident. As Jane disappeared into the barn, Becky tugged on Mara's arm "Mom who's that?"

"Someone I used to know. She used to be a really good friend of mine." Gazing at her daughter, Mara wanted to gather Becky close but resisted the protective gesture that had become second nature in the past few weeks. A flush rose in the child's smooth olive complexion. Her complexion she got from her father about the only thing she ever got from him. Maura was worried about how people would act when they found out who her father was, so she kept it to herself. She didn't want to see the disappointment in her friends and family if they should find out that she got pregnant from a one night stand. The only person who did know the truth died years ago. Smiling at the memory of Tommy Rizzoli she ran into him the same night she found out she was pregnant he even offered to tell the world the kid was his, to make Maura feel better. The breeze ruffled her brown hair laying in natural curls around her shoulder. Maura brushed the wayward strands from Becky's cheek and wished she could easily spare her daughter the heartbreaks of life.

"What's she doing in the barn?" Becky asked. "Can we go see? Gram said there are some animals out in there."

"I'm not sure what she's doing probably working or even feeding the horses. And no we can't, we are not dressed for that, we'll check out the barn another time." Maura figured talking to Jane would come soon enough.

"But. I want to go now."

"We'll be here a few days, You can wait." Maura glanced toward the barn again just as Jane reappeared and retrieved a large sack for her pickup

"Look here she comes." Maura summoned a welcoming smile as she drew closer."Hello, Jane." Maura leaned over and carefully hugged her old friend not knowing what injuries that Jane had Maura didn't want to hurt her in anyway.

"Hi, Maura, I'm really sorry about your mom. I didn't get a chance to say more then a few words to you this morning. Had to get back to the fields, so we didn't get to stay for lunch." The comforting sound of her deep voice made the years fall away like rich soil beneath the blade of a plow. Maura always loved Jane's voice it brought her comfort though some tough times. Like when they were kids and she was afraid the first time they went swimming or the first time they camped alone under the stars. Even when everything bad happened it was Jane who helped her. Even some late night phone calls when Maura first moved.

"Thanks." Maura nodded. "There were so many people. It all seems like a blur."

"I'm sure it does." She steeped forward and held out the sack she carried. "Sarah, sent this over for your evening meal."

Was Sarah Jane's wife or partner? Knowing that it was now legal in all states for gay marriage Maura wouldn't have been surprised if Jane was married? Had Jane been with a family this morning? Maura couldn't remember. Her going off to war and subsequent return as an injured soldier were the only news her mother had ever shared. When Maura left town, Jane was seeing someone but not someone named Sarah. Maura never dared to ask about Jane's life and she couldn't bring herself to ask now. Not after what she had done. When she took the sack, their fingers brushed. The sudden contact made her pulse quicken. Shaking away the unwanted feelings, she vowed not to let her memories ruin this reunion. Besides, she shouldn't have such feelings for a women in a relationship.

"You want to come up to the house for a few minutes while I put this in the kitchen? My grandparents would love to talk to you."

**Some of these will be short others longer I know but if you read my other stories you know its how I write. I am going to write all three stories just couldn't pick which one to write first.**

**BE honest what do you think of it as a start I promise to update soon. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has no real time period so I would say more recent because Jane is a woman and an injured vet. Also I know in the show and many stories Jane's hands tend to play a large role but I can't for the life of me figure out a way for her to have both hands injuried that way so I am thinking of her only having one bad hand which would be the dominate one. I am on bed rest till I heal proper so I type till I am in pain then post some chapter will be short others will be long I hope you are patient with me. I also promise to read over it before I post I have had some mistakes pointed out to me. I thank you for the reviews. I also wanted to say that in this story no one has any problems with Jane falling in love with Maura even if she is a woman. If I could be the writer of fate and life I would make so everyone got along and no one had a problem with anyone else. Sadly I don't but I can make it that way in some of my stories. There will also be some mentioning of god in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Some of this story is mine some of it belongs to someone else. **

Looking back at the barn, Jane hesitated. "Feeding the horses didn't take that long. I can probably spare a few minutes."

"Still teaching school and helping out at the family farm in the summer?" Maura asked, wishing she could ask about her injuries, but feeling it was the wrong time for such a discussion.

"I don't teach much anymore I mean other then some sunday school classes. Kinda got tired of all the questions about being a soldier, but Frankie and I have the farm it's what I love."

Maura looked at her little girl. Becky was Maura's love. Nothing was more important in her life, especially now. "This is my daughter. Becky say hello to Ms. Rizzoli."

Jane extended her hand to her as she looked up at the tall brunette. "I'm glad to meet you, Becky. You don't have to call me Ms. Rizzoli. You can call me Jane, How old are you?"

Smiling shyly, Becky shook her hand. "Almost seven"

"Your mom was the same age when I first met her. She used to pal around with me and my brother when I visited their farm every summer." Jane hunkered down to Becky's eye level. Looking into Becky's eyes Jane thought she had seen them before. "You look just like your mom when she was a girl."

"No, I don't," Becky said. "She doesn't have brown eyes like me. Hers are Hazel."

"You're right Where did you get those pretty brown eyes?"

"From my dad, but he left before I was born."

"I'm sorry about that. Where did your mom get her eyes?"

"From my great, great, great, great grandma. She was a beautiful, Irish princess."

"But not as beautiful as you and your mom." Standing, Jane patted Becky on the head.

Watching Jane charm her daughter just the way she would charm her years ago, Maura tried to read her tanned features shaded by a faded ball cap. "I always though you considered my more of a pest then a pal."

"Well, maybe, but we didn't mind having you tag along as much as we let on. Hero worship is good for the ego. And now I can say Maura Isles the plastic surgeon to the stars, spent her summers following me around." Jane winked.

"You exaggerate." Leading the way across the farmyard toward the house, Maura absorbed the strange sound of her professional name on the lips of a friend. Nothing had prepared her for the dealing with the way people from her past thought of her now. Did they think success had gone to her head? She hoped not.

Jane gave her a lopsided grin and. Despite her limp she matched Maura's step as they traversed the uneven ground. "No exaggeration. Your smiling face greets me from the magazine rack of every grocery store checkout lane."

"What are the tabloids saying about me these days?" Maura asked, pretending she didn't know. The stories they printed we laughable, sometimes irritating, and mostly untrue. They often took half-truths and turned them into stories. Now, her mothers death added to her trouble. Maura was a plastic surgeon and worked with a lot of famous people so she was always involved in some stupied made up story somewhere. Normally they made her out to be the mistress of someone. Would the heartaches ever end? When they reached the patio at the back of the house, Jane stopped next to the wrought iron umbrella table. Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You're involved with three handsome actors, one actress. That you are fighting with your practice partner and you've been diagnosed with some debilitating malady." The twinkle left her eyes. "Your not really sick, are you?"

"I'm don't have any debilitating diseases, but..."

"But, what?"

The concern in her voice touched Maura's heart. "I'm leaving my practice, I need a rest. Besides I'm

I'm tired of all these people who come into my office who want sugary for nothing. I mean what sixteen year old girl needs breast implant." Maura didn't want to tell Jane that she would rather work with people who have injuries, like soldiers who were hurt, firefighters who were burned and even little kids who had cleft lips. It was why she went into plastics in the first place not to give someone a bigger chest or a ass lift.

Jane smiled. "One who has the money to get them."

Maura smiled and continued walking. Despite a successful career, her personal life was full of tragedy. Sure she had fame and money could never replace the people she'd lost. "I'm glad you have not changed a bit."

"Mom." Becky gazed up at her, "Can I go change my cloths. I want to play, before bedtime."

"Sure, tell Gram and pop that Jane is here." Maura thought of her mothers parents and their grief over their daughter's death-the grief they all shared.

Lagging behind Becky sprinted to the house, Maura glanced over her shoulder at Jane. She smiled, and the blonde's heart skipped just the way it had so many years ago when Jane would smile at her. As they reached the back door, he quickly stepped in front of her and opened it. The courteous gesture reminded her that things were kinder and gentle in the country compared to the big city.

The smell of morning coffee still lingered in the kitchen. The old oak table and chairs were the only familiar things in the room. Red and white checked curtains, decorating the window over the kitchen sink, matched the chair pads. Gleaming white counters and dark pine cabinets she'd known as a child. The changes reminded her that she's been gone for a long time.

"Does this stuff need to go in the refrigerator?"

"Yeah." Jane said as she let the screen door slam shut behind her she removed her cap and her fingers combed through long brunette curls. Though Jane always loved her hair she always seemed to hate putting up. "I see you passed on some of your family history onto your daughter."

Nodding Maura removed the white casserole dish from the sack. "It all started with a question about eye color. She wanted to know why her eyes were brown and aren't."

"A legitimate question."

Maura put the dish in the refrigerator, then turned to face Jane. "She's asks a lot of questions these days and I don't always have the answers."

Jane chuckled. "Not the birds and bees already."

"No thankfully. Life and death." Maura said unable to miss the scars on the right side of Jane's face more visible now that she had removed her baseball cap. Maura couldn't stop herself from wondering if Jane had seen a plastic surgeon, from what she can tell she could have made the scaring less noticeable Maura didn't know the full story and really wanted to ask.

"Tough subjects, I've always found trust in god provides a lot of answers and comfort, too."

Maura looked at the floor. She didn't want Jane to see the doubt in her eyes. Is that the way he still felt after all she went through? Jane had faced death as a soldier and survived. Maura wondered how she'd managed to keep her faith when her own faith in god died years ago along with her father.

"I suppose you can say that," Maura mumbled blinking away tears.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked stepping closer and put her arm around the blondes shoulders.

"I'm coping, but I can't stop the tears from coming." The warmth of Jane's touch made her want to slip into her embrace and shut out the anguish of losing her mother. She had treasured their friendship that had begun when Jane visited her families farm one summer. She was twelve and Maura was just a six-year-old kid with a ponytail and skinned knees.

After Jane's first visit, she came every summer to help on the family farm. The summer after her high school graduation, she came and stayed, going to college at South Dakota state in the fall. She worked on the farm during the summers until she finished college. When Maura was a junior, Jane started teaching biology at the local high school.

"Like when I was in high school?" Maura nodded remembering how Jane had been there to console her when she'd lost the 4-H competition at the state fair. And ran interference when she'd driven her mother's car into a ditch.

But Maura had to keep in mind Jane was no longer single. A friend was all she would ever be. Her thoughts came to a halt when Becky reappeared wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Mom, Grandpa and Grandma are resting."

"Then we won't disturb them."

"How long do you plan on staying?" Jane asked.

Maura shrugged. "I'm not sure"

"It would be great if you planned to stay around for awhile. Say hi to your grandparents. I'll see you at church tomorrow."

"I suppose." Maura didn't want to tell her she had no plans on being there.

Jane pushed open the screen door and stopped. "I'll pray for you."

Stepping outside with Jane, Maura forced a smile. Could Jane ever understand that she didn't share her faith or reliance on prayer anymore? "Tell your wife thanks for the food."

Jane chuckled as surprise showed on her face. "Sarah's not my wife. I'm not her type. She's married to Frankie."

Maura's heart skipped a beat, "Your brother?"

"Yeah, I'm just the single deliveryman." Jane grinned "Think Frankie would be pretty upset if he thought I was trying to run off with his wife."

"Sorry, I should have known better then to jump to conclusions. That's what the tabloid press does all the time."

"No problem." Jane smiled climbing into her truck. "I'll introduce you to Sarah tomorrow. You'll like her. And they have a little girl the same age as Becky."

As Jane's truck drove toward the blacktop road Maura stood with Becky at the edge of the yard and waved. What was there about Jane that made her remember her painful teenage crush like it was yesterday? Maybe it was finding out she was single. Maybe Maura emotions were all tied up with the death of her mother and the shock of seeing Jane's injuries?

She still had that easy charm, but she carried the physical scars of the combat she had seen. And her eyes were surrounded by deepened lines held a look that told Maura she had endured to many horrors. Maura wondered what changes Jane had saw in her. The unexpected feeling she still had for Jane made her wary. They were part of the past and connected to this farm something she wanted out of her life. And Jane had a faith in god that was something Maura didn't share.

As Maura turned toward the house, Becky pulled her to a stop. "Why does Jane walk funny and have those scars on her face?"

Maura stared at her daughter. Thankfully she hadn't asked that question in front of Jane. "She was a soldier and was injured when she fought in the war."

"Does it still hurt her?"

Reading Becky's look of concern, Maura wondered how she should answer this question. What kind of pain had Jane known? Emotional pain often lingered longer then physical. Maura could testify to that. "I don't know whether it hurts anymore honey. But Jane's a very brave person."

"And she's really nice." Maura was glad her child could see beyond her physical appearance to the real person beneath the scars. But was Jane the same as the young woman she had a crush on as a young girl?

**There is a mistake about Jane's scars and the way Maura reacted in this chapter that for some reason i can't seem to find yet i know its there can someone point it out?**

**I went with red and white for the kitchen because mine is red and white after a minor remodel.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. And yes I did get this idea for a book I read. I am making it my story though. If you would like i can rewrite chapters one and two. The name and the idea of a story can always be reused if not we wouldn't have so many books or stories out there i for one have a story or they i wrote first and other people used the name. **

** Also I don't have someone reading over me tonight so mistakes are mine and mine alone hoping it wont be to bad. Just so you know Jane has a flashback of her injury or the best I can write one I was never in the army and I don't have the heart to ask someone who was. And if you look it up you will see family members end up in the same unit all the time this chapter will explain why there is no Tommy in the story.**

**This chapter is mostly Jane.**

As Jane drove back to the family farm that her and Frankie now ran. All she could think about was Maura and her little girl. And how that little one looked like someone she knew, She couldn't help by wonder who her father really is, if Becky was the real reason that Maura had left,

Pulling up to her small house that sat on the farm she got out of the truck and waved to Frankie and his daughter Lizzy who were playing in the yard. Jane went inside greeted her little dog Jo. That Frankie hated because the dog was so small it didn't belong on a farm.

Jane decided she would skip dinner with her brother and his family tonight and opted to just heat up some frozen pizza and cold beer. While waiting for her food Jane carefully removed her shirt to show the more of her scaring on her right side. Showing the scars that Maura had not seen the ones that no one ever sees.

She was surprised with the way Maura reacted to her scars normally people would look away and try not to look her in the face or they would ask what happened. Not Maura though she continued to speak with Jane as if the scars weren't there. What also surprised Jane was the little one not asking a ton of questions. Jane had gotten used to that since her return. Jane can still remember the day she was hurt like yesterday. Even if she can't remember after that only waking up in the hospital and being told her brother was killed.

_Jane and Tommy had ended up joining the army together by some mistake they also ended up in the same unit so they trained together and served a full tour of duty even came home the first time._

_When they got their second call of duty Jane couldn't help, get a strange feeling like one or both wouldn't be coming back so she tried to get Tommy to transfer units to make him stay home somehow. Tommy wasn't like that though he told her it was his job it was what they signed up for together to protect their country and its people._

_The day they left for the middle east Jane's feeling just got worse. Over time though nothing had happened they were there for months they barely ever say action or the enemy so the day they had to leave the base to go talk to some people from a local town Jane didn't say a word when Tommy jumped into the passenger seat of her Humvee._

_An hour after they pulled out of the base Jane and Tommy where in the Humvee joking with two privates in the back. As they were laughing Jane turned and smiled at Tommy she never even seen the man on the roof top or the rocket as it sped toward them. It hit Tommy side flipping the Humvee._

_She was told that Tommy instantly. She could remember the feeling of her entire side burning mostly her leg as she kept calling for her brother. The last thing Jane remembered about that day was one of the privates that was in the back pulled her out of the Humvee and was holding her in his lap while they waited for help. That's where she passed out._

_Jane awoke two weeks later in some army hospital outside Germany once she was awake the doctors determined that she was okay to head to a hospital state side. She kept asking questions about her brother and what had happened, everyone was either not listening or was avoiding the questions as much as possible._

_Arriving at the hospital in Norfolk Jane was greeted by Frankie and a Sarah who was holding a baby Elizabeth, she wanted Jane to meet her niece even if she couldn't hold her yet. That was when Jane learned of Tommy's death. After being told Jane seemed to close down for awhile and refused any kind of medical treatment saying she didn't deserve it. After speaking to a therapist Jane finally allowed the doctors to treat her injuries._

_Jane injuries consisted of third degree burns over her leg and side, that because of her refusal to be treated had become slightly infected, she would need several surgeries and skin grafts. Jane's arm and the right side of her face had shrapnel damage they were bringing in a plastic surgeon to see what he could do for her. They told her that her flack jacket was probably was saved her life._

_She met the private who pulled her out and learned that the other was also killed. The young man who pulled her out wasn't hurt and told Jane that Tommy and the other man didn't suffer. He also told her about the piece of metal he removed from her side before the medics got there the flack jacket had stopped it from killing her. He told that GOD must have watched over her and he has his own plans for Jane she would have to wait and see what they are. Before he left he stood and saluted Jane told her he was proud to serve with her and would do it again any day._

_After months of therapy of learning to walk again. And several dozen surgeries Jane was released after being told there was nothing else that could be done for her scaring, Jane was finally able to return home when Jane returned home to the family farm the town greeted her like the hero she was Jane never has and never will believe she is a hero in her heart and mind she got her kid brother killed that day,_

_Seeing Tommy's final resting place the first time Frankie was glad he choose to go with her, he had to hold her up from collapsing on the ground. Jane blamed herself, if she had paid attention if she wasn't joking around maybe she could have saved her brother. It was hard for Frankie to see Jane going through what she was, but there was nothing he could do other then be there. And recommend that Jane get some help._

_Over the past seven years Jane has gotten better the scars are fading some, but she still blames herself for what happened to Tommy. She keeps a photo herself and Tommy with her at all times she says its her way of never forgetting the fallen. Jane received a medical discharge and several medals that she didn't want to accept, but she did because she also was handed Tommy's medals that same day._

Jane was brought our of her memories by the sound of the kitchen buzzer ringing. When she walked into the kitchen she spotted an old photo hanging on the cupboard of Frankie, Maura and herself when they were kids. Tommy was still to young to hang out with them. Jane could remember those days messing around the family farms. Going to the creek to swim and camping under the stars.

Jane hoped that Maura would stay awhile she didn't want her to return to the city. Jane would never admit to it but when they were younger. Well Jane was in her twenties and Maura was in her late teens she had a small crush on the woman. It may have seemed wrong to some, Their age difference wasn't that much though. Maura was always a beautiful person even Tommy had a major crush on her. Right before her and Tommy left for their last tour. Tommy told Jane he had run into her in the city and they had dinner together.

Jane grabbed her pizza and her beer sat down on the couch in her small living room and turned on the Red Sox game. Something she still loved was watching her favorite team play.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner been really sore lately the cold weather here is not in my favor at all. I will update when i can i will try for at least twice a week. This story is still AU. a few things about this chapter it may seem a little off from were i started the story but this chapter is here for a reason after talking to my friend LonewolfGER i finally found a way for Maura to fully discover Jane's injuries without asking her about them. Took us awhile to figure it out but it required Maura heading back to her office. Also the italics is a small dream Maura has. The italics and underlined is maura talking on the phone to her partner in her medical office. the first two chapters have parts from a book from chapter 3 on is completely mine. any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I want to dedicate this chapter to wolfy. :)**

Maura sat on the porch watching Becky as she ran around the yard trying to catch the fireflies that were starting to appear in the late evening. After Jane had left Maura couldn't help but wonder why no one ever told her how badly Jane was hurt. If only she had known maybe she would have come to see her sooner.

Maura remembered when she talked to Tommy right before they left for their last mission. Maura had told Tommy that she had feelings for Jane but didn't think that Jane would accept her now. When Tommy asked what she meant she told him that she had a one night stand with an old friend of theirs and now she was pregnant.

After Maura told him that the man wanted nothing to do with her or the child, and how she was worried what people would think of her He told Maura to talk to Jane tell her the truth, that Jane wouldn't care because for as long as he could remember Jane had some type of feelings for the blonde. Tommy then told her if she wanted when he came home they would tell everyone the baby was his. But if they did the deal with him telling everyone that the baby was his was that Maura had to tell Jane the truth. The full truth about everything. Maura told Tommy she would think about it before she knew it though Tommy was gone to war with Jane.

Maura had always known the Rizzoli's were kind and would do anything for anyone. She never thought Tommy would do something like that though. After she found out Tommy had been killed in action Maura really wanted a boy so that she could name him after her friend. When Becky was born Maura instantly fell in love with the little girl, oddly she almost looked like a Rizzoli. Even though Maura knew there was no possible way. Since she had a girl Maura choose to name her Rebecca Thomasina Isles. She found a way after all to remember and honor her friend.

As Maura watched her daughter catching the bugs and sticking them in a jar her grandmother had given her. Maura let her mind wonder a little on what it might have been like if she told Jane the truth. She kept asking herself the questions would Jane have accepted her if she told her the truth? Would Jane have accepted the baby? Maura found herself dozing off slowly sitting on the porch.

_Maura woke up. She had a set of strong arms around her middle. Looking around the room she helped decorate, Maura luxuriated in the warmth of the woman next to her. Maura slowly sat up her swollen stomach making it a little harder. Sher looked at the brunette next to her, smiling when she saw Jane. Looking down at her hand she saw the wedding band. Jane looked at the clock and noticed it was only ten after five in the morning. She was glad she had taken Tommy's advice and told Jane the truth._

_Lying back down, Jane wrapped her arm back around the blonde. She rubbed her hand up and down the woman's swollen stomach smiling to herself. Maura couldn't wait for the baby to get here. They had chosen for him or her to be a surprise. Smiling she knew the brunette next to her was awake by the way she kept rubbing her stomach. _

"_What are you thinking about my love?" Jane asked Maura could hear that she was still half asleep. _

"_Jane are you sure you don't want to know what we are having?" Maura whispered_

"_Nope, let it be a surprise. We already have a name picked out for for a boy. We agreed to name him after Tommy." Jane sighed pulling Maura closer. "We just need a name for a girl.I mean we already have a Rebecca."_

Maura was jolted awake by her grandmother handing her the phone. Telling her it was Jason Greene her partner back at the practice where she worked. Taking the phone Maura cleared her throat and answered it.

"Jason, what can I do for you?" Maura asked as nicely as possible she was leaving the office soon, so she wanted to stay nice and leave on good terms.

"_Look Maura I know your going through hell right now, but I need you to fly back to the office foe a few days. A couple of our files got criss crossed with the new nurse so I need your help fixing them." _Jason replied. _ "I only need your for like three days or so and then you can fly right back to redneck town.__" _

Maura wanted to tell Jason off for his little rude comment but refused to stoop to his level. "Fine Jason I will fly out tomorrow sometime. I will see if my grandparents can watch Becky so i dont have to keep dragging her onto airplanes." Maura replied watching her grandmother nod her head telling her that she would indeed watch her. "Oh, and Jason this better only take three days because either way i am flying back here at the end of those three days." Maura hung up the phone taking a sip of her tea her grandmother had handed her.

"Becky come here sweetie." Smiling as the young girl ran up the porch and hopped into her lap. "I need to go back to Boston for a couple of days." Seeing the sad look on her daughter face made Maura feel horrible. "I am giving you a choice you can stay here with your grandparents or you can come back with me. Either way I will be back here by next weekend."

Becky looked at her mom then looked at her grandmother. "I want to stay here mom i like it here. There's a yard i can run around in, and grandpa said he has a friend who would teach me to ride a horse while i am here. He said i had to ask you first though."

Looking at her grandfather Maura raised an eyebrow as if to ask which friend little Becky was talking about. Her grandfather mouthed one word 'Jane'. Maura then knew that Becky would be safe with her grandparents. Kissing Becky on the head she told her to give her grandparents kisses because they needed to head to bed.

Maura went to bed that night thinking about the little dream she had on the porch. Could it be a vision of what was to come? or was it only a wish that she had? Either way Maura was still really confused on weather or not to talk to Jane and tell her the truth.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. (most of the time)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my computer screen is smashed I can only upsate through my tablet which takes time since I have to type it out directly to my profile, but I will do it because I have some great ideas. Iwas going to end a day of surprises where I did but I noticed some things open a family for jane and mommies hometown hero are on my labtop hoping I can upload them soon Angel 


End file.
